


Battle for Udrogoth

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dave the Barbarian, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: One day in the Kingdom of Udrogoth, Dave, Fang, and Candy are told that their parents, King Throtkar and Queen Glimia, are finally coming back home from fighting evil all over the world. They even have the Eds visiting them with Angelica and Kimiko with them who help out with the welcome home celebration. Meanwhile, the Society of Evil plans the ultimate revenge on the family.
Relationships: Dave/Princess Irmaplotz, Ed/Princess Candy (Dave the Barbarian), Edd "Double D"/Kimiko Tohomiko, Eddy/Princess Angelica (Battletoads), Fang/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fez is my OC from early childhood... Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!

It was a normal afternoon in the Medieval Kingdom of Udrogoth. The barbarian siblings decided to have a picnic together, though it was mostly Dave's idea, as he thought it would be nice to get out of the castle for a while and get some fresh air. Someone was running his way over to the picnic grounds with something to give to the family which was very important.

"It's nice to get out of the castle once in a while!" Dave beamed. "Who wants some pie that I made from my own recipe? Just be careful, it's still a little hot."

"Alright, pie time!" Eddy exclaimed. "I have been waiting for this all morning!"

"Just don't hog all the Fizzberries!" Fang glared.

"Fang, wait your turn." Dave told his younger sister.

"I could go for some of those nut logs," Oswidge grinned. "Either that or some ham. You can never go wrong with a good ham."

"Uh... Right," replied Professor T. Byrd. "I suppose I could see for myself."

A young boy was shown to still be running before leaping over a small body of water as he kept rushing over. The group began to eat before they eventually found the young dark brown-haired boy. It was a boy known as Fez who was Candy's friend Dinky's little brother and also Fang's best and only friend who was often seen as her sidekick with their misadventures. The others looked at each other as the boy panted heavily.

"Finally... Made it... Over..." Fez panted heavily before he fell flat on the ground with a scroll to give to the Barbarian family. "You... Got... Mail."

"Why didn't you just call us on the crystal ball, Fez?" Fang asked her best friend.

"Dinky... Tied it up... Trying... To get... Tickets... For... Backstreet Minstrels..." Fez panted as he passed out.

"Cool," Ed replied. "So what's it say, man?"

Fez groaned a bit.

"Oh, brother!" Fang rolled her eyes, but she poured some water for her friend and held it out for him.

Fez took the water and drank it before clearing his throat. "Thank you, Fang."

"You're so good to him, Fang," Lula smirked. "Maybe you should ask him to a Harvest Dance."

"Get real!" Fang scoffed. "Anyway, yeah, what's the scroll say?"

"Ahem... 'Hear Ye! Hear Ye!'," Fez began as he brought out the scroll to read to the royal family. "'Dear Barbarian family and people of Udrogoth... After nearly a year of fighting evil away from Udrogoth to keep the world safe, The King Throtkar and Queen Glimia are finally arriving back home and are eager to be with their loving children and brother again. They also hope for a very warm welcome back home after being away for so long and we hope to meet our children's loving friends and hear about their tales while we were gone. Signed The King Throtkar and Queen Glimia... AKA Mom and Dad'." he then read aloud.

"MOM AND DAD?!" exclaimed Fang.

"MOM AND DAD?!" exclaimed Candy.

"MOM AND DAD?!" gasped Dave.

"MOM AND DAD?!" Ed yelled, his eyes wide and nervous.

The others looked at him.

"Sorry." Ed smiled bashfully.

"They're really coming home?" Dave asked.

"I don't make the news, Dave, I just report it," Fez shrugged. "Sounds like your parents are finally coming home though."

"...Could it really be true?" Oswidge asked. "Are my sister and brother-in-law finally coming home?!"

"This _does_ sound exciting," Angelica beamed. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"It'll be so great!" Candy added before gasping. "I just got an idea."

"Uh-oh..." The others replied.

"We should have a banquet for them when they get home." Candy suggested.

Dave squealed in glee. "That's a _great_ idea!" he exclaimed. "I'll be able to show Mom and Dad how much my cooking has improved!"

Ed's eyes darted around as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"It does sound very promising," Double D smiled. "Especially with your parents being on a faraway journey for so long."

"Oh, Double D, you have no idea." Candy replied.

"Fez, you're gonna help out." Fang told her best friend.

"Uh... Okay!" Fez beamed. "What do I get to smash first?"

"You'll know when you see it." Fang replied.

"Alright... Homecoming party!" Eddy shrugged. "Who sez being a warrior has no perks?"

"Oh, man... Oh, man...!" Ed muttered as he hyperventilated.

The others soon looked back at Ed.

"You okay, Lumpy?" Eddy asked. "Ya look like you just saw a ghost."

"Dude! Candy's parents are coming home!" Ed exclaimed. "And if movies and TV have taught me anything, it's that a relationship depends on whether or not the parents approve of the person their kid is dating!"

"Ohh..." Eddy and Double D soon said.

"I might mess up... I mean, I've never met Candy's parents, but this is very important!" Ed bit his lip nervously. "What if I'm not worthy enough and they make me break-up with Candy and I get thrown in the dungeon or something?"

"In that case, it was nice knowin' ya." Lula replied cynically.

"Yeah, thanks so much for the vote of confidence," Eddy remarked sarcastically. "Relax, Monobrow; you got me and Double D as character witnesses!"

"Great..." Ed sighed a bit.

"I'm sure it'll end up okay," Double D smiled. "It can't be all bad, right?"

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about either, Ed," Angelica added. "You're a very big-hearted and generous boy... Though, of course not against The Dark Queen, but she deserves it."

"Uh... Thanks, guys," Ed replied. "That kinda helps."

"Of course it does," Eddy grinned. "Just leave it to your old pals."

"All right, everybody, let's get ready for Mom and Dad," Dave smiled before looking at his pet dragon. "Come on, Faffy, time to go."

Faffy growled as he hugged the picnic basket.

"We can eat after, okay?" Dave suggested.

Faffy then breathed a lightning bolt on him, burning him to a slight crisp.

"...Maybe we should finish eating first..." Dave then coughed from the ash.

"An excellent idea, David!" Professor Byrd replied. "We can't make preparations on an empty stomach!"

Dave grinned bashfully before they sat back down to eat the picnic, including Fez since Fang invited him to eat with them. Yes, it seemed like Dave, Fang, and Candy's parents were finally coming back home after a long journey away from home of fighting evil with Candy in charge of the kingdom in their absence. However, it seemed like they weren't the only ones who were told about this news which could be a disaster.

"What is it?" Fez asked the narrator.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you," The narrator told the young boy. "It's against the rules of storytelling."

"Hmph," Fez crossed his arms grumpily. "You're no fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the evil fortress of the Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, a certain sinister swine had learned of this shocking news. " **THE KING AND QUEEN ARE FINALLY RETURNING TO UDROGOTH?!** " he exclaimed, having seen the events in his own crystal ball. "This could prove to be most troubling for a would-be conqueror of the world like myself."

Suddenly, a scroll shot through his window and clocked him in the head.

"What's this?" Chuckles asked, unrolling it. " _'You, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, are cordially invited to the first official gathering of the Udrogoth Society of Evil in order to discuss what to do about the return of King Throtkar and Queen Glimia. Formal dress is encouraged, but not mandatory'_? Talk about your fortuitous turn of events."

"At least something's going your way for once." The Magic Mirror deadpanned at the pig.

"Quiet, you," Chuckles glared before grinning at himself. "This will be a good chance to finally be rid of Dave the Barbarian and his family, especially that annoying little monkey of his! AND I WILL BECOME THE MASTER OF EVIL! THE MASTER OF ALL EVIL!" he then laughed at his success already.

"Something about this group of evil villains teaming up to destroy a beloved main character feels familiar," The Magic Mirror said. "Are you ripping this off from _Courage the Cowardly Dog_?"

"Shut up! This will be a whole lot better than _that_ episode!" Chuckles glared. "Besides... I have a reservation to keep." he smirked. "Anyways... I'll go pick out my best evil cape, then I'll be on my way!"

"Well, I wish you a lot of luck," The Magic Mirror replied. "Seems like it would take a miracle to beat that cowardly lion known as Dave the Barbarian."

But his remarks went unheeded, as Chuckles was cackling evilly to himself as he left for his private chambers to prepare for this event. Eventually, the other villains and enemies of Dave, Fang, and Candy would all gather around with Chuckles the Silly Piggy from Malsquando to Quosmir to even... Princess Irmaplotz. What was worse was that the family was none the wiser as they were too busy preparing for the return of King Throtkar and Queen Glimia as it seemed to be a happy day in all of Udrogoth with the very good news.

* * *

"I can't believe your parents are finally coming back." remarked Dinky.

"Shyeah," added Cheezette. "It always seemed like they'd be gone all the time."

"Tell me about it," Candy agreed. "I'm looking forward to a break too. Being a princess sounded so exciting when I was a little kid until Mom and Dad decided to leave me in charge after they left."

"That way we can spend more time at the mall!" The girls exclaimed giddily.

Fez and Fang shared a glance with each other as they stuck their tongues out.

"Hey, you, you should come with us, Kimono." Candy said to the other girl.

"My name is Kimiko," The girl corrected. "And... I'll think about it."

"Well, that wasn't a no." Candy then said eagerly.

"I'll come with you," Angelica offered. "I'd be delighted to see this mall for myself."

"Well, okay," Kimiko shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Angelica grinned.

"I'm just surprised they had shopping malls in the time of knights and princesses..." Kimiko then mumbled to herself.

"It _is_ quite surprising..." Angelica replied as she went off with the other girls, while Dave and Oswidge worked with Professor Byrd and the others to help finish the preparations for the homecoming ceremony.

* * *

"We should have plenty of meat for Dad," Dave smiled. "He loves his pork like ham and sausages."

"Good to see your father has a healthy appetite." Professor Byrd remarked.

"Heh, yeah," Dave nodded. "Alright, let's get cooking! Literally!"

"Right on right there." Professor Byrd smiled.

The two smiled at each other as they got straight to work.

* * *

"Buddy, I gotta say, it's gonna be nice having Mom and Dad back," Fang smiled as she lounged in the garden with Fez. "Now things can go back to normal and run smoothly for all of us."

"Yeah, it should turn out a lot better than the last time you thought your parents were back home." Fez replied.

"Huh? Whatya mean?" Fang asked.

"Oh, you remember," Fez said as he sat up. "That time Chuckles impersonated your dad so you could touch that skull to turn into cheese and trick you by using your family trust to get what he wanted."

Fang's face fell; she hadn't thought about that in months.

"It'd sure be interesting if Chuckles tried to do that again if he was dumb enough..." Fez continued to himself.

"Maybe you're right... Maybe this is actually a trick..." Fang said softly. "Maybe they aren't coming back home at all."

"...Okay, I didn't say that..." Fez said to her.

"No, you're right," Fang said. "It's probably just Chuckles trying to fool us again. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up to begin with. What was I thinking? That Mom and Dad would actually come home? Heh... Only a monkey would be dumb enough to think that's possible..." she said with a sad smile.

Fez frowned a bit.

"Aw, Fez!" Fang cried as she held her face in her hands. "I just miss them so much!"

"Yeah... I know ya do..." Fez said softly as he sat on his knees beside her. "Uh... Maybe I'm wrong about what I just said?" he then grinned nervously in hopes to cheer her up.

"Just forget it, man," Fang groused, walking inside. "I don't even feel like biting the heads off Candy's dolls today."

"...I think I goofed up..." Fez sighed as he hugged his knees. "I'll never understand women."

* * *

Fang came inside as she saw her family and their friends all excited and happy about Throtkar and Glimia finally coming back home after a long visit away from fighting evil all around the world.

"Oh, Fang, it's just so great," Candy grinned. "Especially since I might get to show-off Ed to Mom and Dad. I'm sure they'll love him."

"Big whoop," Fang retorted. "It's probably just Chuckles trying to trick us, _again_."

"Oh, Fang, don't be such a sourpuss," Candy rolled her sapphire eyes. "This is going to be fun."

"Shows what you know." Fang grumbled to herself.

"Fang, which do you think Mom would like best as a welcome home coat?" Dave asked before taking out two fabrics. "Purple Peacock feathers or Royal Navy Blue fur?"

"Like it even matters!" Fang snapped at him.

"Something seems to be bothering you," Double D said as he came over. "Care to explain?"

"What's it to ya, Sock Brain?" Fang huffed as she stormed off.

"Oh, dear." Double D winced from that.

"Fang!" Dave and Candy complained from their younger sister's behavior.

"What's eating her?" Dave wondered.

"Probably fleas like last month when she decided to live in the wild with that boyfriend, Fez of hers." Candy rolled her eyes.

"Well, fortunately, I'm persistent," Double D shrugged. "But I'll let her talk about what's bothering her when she's good and ready."

"If you say so," Candy snorted. "She'll probably squash you like a bug or something."

Double D sighed from that as Ed just looked very nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

"This must be what it's like to be Ben Stiller with having Robert DeNiro for a father-in-law." Ed muttered to himself.

"I can only imagine..." Double D replied as Ed continued to stress out.

"Augh! I don't know if I can do this!" Ed panicked. "I'm scared of my own mother, how am I gonna face this guy?!"

"Relax, will ya?" Eddy replied. "It ain't no big deal!"

"It is to _me_!" Ed exclaimed, wheezing in and out of a paper bag.

Eddy sighed, rolling his eyes. "You'll see; when Candy's parents come and they like ya, you'll learn you were getting worried over _nothing_." he remarked.

"I don't know how to get through it," Ed shivered nervously. "And her parents are the King and Queen! This could be more major than just any ordinary meeting girlfriend's parents episodes on TV or movies!"

"Well, if you keep on thinking that it's so major, it's no wonder you're so freaked out," Eddy remarked. "I haven't seen you so scared since that time Candy ate that magic broccoli cuz she wanted guys to notice her. Then again, that w _as_ when she found out you liked her."

**_A small scroll unrolled at the bottom of the screen that read "As seen in episode 4a: Beef!"_ **

"That was kind of a scary time," Ed said. "I dunno what was worse: the broccoli or that Candy basically turned into The She-Hulk."

"That was a funny name she gave herself in hindsight though," Eddy smirked. "The Can. Just try not to worry, I'm sure the King and Queen will be alright with you with Candy. After all, you, me, and Double D are the best warriors in the galaxy!"

"When ya put it that way... I guess you're right," Ed sighed, feeling a little better. "Looks like we're gonna see for ourselves how this turns out."

"It'll be an adventure, that's for sure," Eddy replied. "...Hopefully it goes as well as I hope it does."

"Like when you thought you had a date with Nazz and she was babysitting you and threw a party in your house while your parents were gone?" Ed asked.

"Ah! We do not talk about that night!" Eddy glared.

"The lips are sealed, man." Ed replied.

"Great." Eddy remarked as he turned back towards the window to keep watch.

Ed nodded as he calmed himself down a little.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Fang?" Double D asked as he came by.

"I think she's in her room," Ed replied. "Why?"

"I think I should talk with her about this," Double D said. "I mean, I sorta know how she feels with how demanding my parents' jobs are so I barely see them myself, but Fang's been away for her parents for about a year now."

"If you wanna talk to her, go ahead," Eddy shrugged. "Just try not to get your head bashed in."

"I'll have word with her while I can," Double D said. "I just feel so bad for her."

Ed and Eddy frowned slightly as Double D felt the most sad for Fang's situation as she was clearly hiding her true sadness with bitter anger underneath.

"I hope the girls are having more fun than we are." Eddy then said.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Candy came to the Mall with her best friends: Dinky and Cheezette, and of course her newer friends: Angelica and Kimiko.

"So, what're we getting?" Kimiko asked.

"Something very gorgeous and special for my mother," Candy smiled. "My mother deserves the very best."

"That just leaves the choice of what to get her," Angelica replied. "And that's a rather broad selection to pick from."

"Can I help ya, dears?" Mrs. Bogmelon smiled.

"Well, we--" Candy started.

"We got that!" Mrs. Bogmelon said before pulling Candy and the other girls into her store before she took out a weasel to wear as a feather boa. "How about this little luxury? It's a squirrel boa made out of a real life squirrel and comes with free fleas!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, people?" The weasel complained. "I am _not_ a squirrel, I am Weasel!"

"...Thank you, but no thank you." Angelica replied, trying to be as nice as she could.

"Hmm... No, huh? Oh, I know!" Mrs. Bogmelon smiled before she dashed off and came back with a bag of rocks. "How about some special jewelry? I've got some very rare gray-colored gold! It's gray 'cuz it's, uh, more rarer!"

Cheezette took out a rock and bit on it to see if it was real, but she ended up breaking a tooth. "Ow!"

"See? Real valuable!" Mrs. Bogmelon grinned.

Kimiko gave a deadpan expression, before turning to Candy. "Look, Candy; storebought gifts are nice and all, but nothing says you really care better than a gift you make yourself." she explained.

"Me? Make something?" Candy asked. "What kind of princess makes something from hand?"

"Seemed to work for Rapunzel before she found out she was a princess." Kimiko shrugged.

"Besides, it _could_ help to show your parents that you're a capable young woman who hasn't let her royal status go to her head," Angelica added. "Anyone can BUY a gift, but it takes true skill to make one."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right..." Candy paused.

"Candy? Doing something herself like a lowly servant?" Dinky asked before she laughed with Cheezette.

"And what is wrong with that?" Kimiko glared a bit.

"Well... Candy's a princess," Cheezette said through some laughter. "She shouldn't need to have to do something with her own two hands."

"I'm a princess and I can do some stuff for myself." Angelica firmly pouted.

"Yeah," Kimiko encouraged. "Besides, who says every princess has to have somebody else do things for her? Maybe they actually want to prove they're good at something other than looking pretty and waiting for guys to save them from danger!"

"But that's all we know!" Dinky and Cheezette defended.

"That explains so much." Kimiko snarked quietly.

"Maybe you guys are right..." Candy then said.

"Oh, we're so glad you see who your real friends are." Dinky beamed.

"Actually, I meant Angelica and Kimiko," Candy explained. "They might be onto something."

"Thank you!" Kimiko remarked. "Glad to see you _have_ common sense after all."

Dinky and Cheezette looked annoyed a bit.

"Right after I try on this oh-so-cute top." Candy then beamed as she looked at a furry dress that appeared to be white with black stripes like a zebra's hide.

"Uh... Sure..." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, progress takes time, I suppose," Angelica shrugged. "Maybe Ed will appreciate how it looks on you?"

"Yeah!" Candy beamed as she took a hold of the dress to try on which made Mrs. Bogmelon dash over, looking eager.

"Candy isn't listening to us anymore," Dinky complained to Cheezette. "We have to do something."

"I guess," Cheezette shrugged. "I'm sure she'll turn around after her parents come home."

"Here's hoping..." Dinky sighed as they both left to look at some other stuff.

The girls soon began to have a shopping spree, much to the delight of Mrs. Bogmelon.

"I might as well help too." Kimiko said to herself as she began to shop with the other girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuckles had arrived at the Udrogoth Conference Hall, only to see that he was not the only sinister fiend who was in attendance. Also, there were Dark Queen Belladonna, Ned Frischman, Queen Zonthara and Princess Irmaplotz, Malsquando, and Quosmir.

"Oh, you have to be pulling my tail!" Chuckles exclaimed at Ned. "How the heck did _you_ get invited?!"

"Whoever our host is, they certainly know brilliance when they see it," Ned remarked. "Besides, I came the closest to defeating Dave AND his family. Who'd have thought all it took to subdue them was a portable video game system that ran on triple-A batteries?"

"Ugh!" Chuckles groaned. "I have to share a room with this dweeb from the future?!"

"I'm hoping for refreshments that are non-potato based..." Malsquando then said before looking over at the Dark Queen with a smirk. "Well, hello there~... I can't say I've seen you before."

"I'm here for very personal reasons myself." Belladonna told him.

"I can't actually believe that the king and queen are really returning," remarked Queen Zonthara. "And here we were, wasting our time on their offspring!"

"Isn't anyone else curious about who exactly invited us here?" asked Quosmir.

"That... Would be _me_ ," said a deep voice, sounding distorted, as if there were two voices speaking at once. Everyone turned to the head of the table, and from the shadows emerged a large, muscular creature dressed in Roman armor; he wore a helmet with two massive horns like a bull, a small flame on top, and the only part of his face that could be seen were his piercing yellow eyes. He had two muscled pairs of arms and red skin, like a Tetramand. "I... Am FEROCITUS, and I officially welcome every one of you to the Udrogoth Society of Evil!" he declared.

"When do we get the free food?" Ned asked.

"Not for a while!" Feroticus replied. "Now, I suppose you're all wondering why you're here."

"I just thought maybe this kingdom was about to pledge its allegiance to me as I am the true Master of Evil in this kingdom." Chuckles grinned eagerly. "All hail Dark Lord Chuckles: The Silly Piggy!"

"Oh, really? The same 'Dark Lord' who's regularly outwitted by a coward, a shrimp, a bratty teenager, and an old man, not to mention their miserable excuse for a dragon?" Ferocitus remarked.

"Hey! I resent that!" Chuckles glared.

"We all do," Ned replied. "SO _THAT'S_ WHY WE'RE HERE!"

Feroticus gave him a look.

"Uh... That _is_ why we're all here, right?" Ned then asked. "For revenge against that wretched family?"

"My sentiment exactly," Ferocitus explained. "Separately, you wouldn't be able to defeat that barbarian bonehead. But... If we were to combine our efforts, then the so-called defenders of Udrogoth wouldn't stand a chance."

"So you're saying we gotta work all together?" Princess Irmaplotz soon asked. "Even Duchess Darkness over here?"

"I have my reasons of why I'm here as well as you are." Belladonna glowered.

"Ooh, I like her," Queen Zonthara approved. "Irma, dear, why can't you be more like her?"

"Don't start, Mom!" Princess Irmaplotz glared.

"ENOUGH!" Ferocitus boomed. "The answer is simple: we storm the homecoming party and capture the king and queen. Then once we've seized control and threatened their parents' lives, the royal children's resolves will crumble like a moldy cookie, making them ridiculously easy to capture."

The villains all looked at each other.

"Dave's parents... I guess I didn't think I'd meet them..." Princess Irmaplotz said to herself.

"Mm... Cookies..." Quosmir beamed to himself.

"Please try to stay focused, won't you?" Ferocitcus glared at him before looking back. "So, what do you say? Are you all in or out?"

"Well, of course I'm in!" Queen Zonthara grinned. "How could you say no to such a sweet deal like that?"

"Very well, then," Ferocitus told the others. "The real fun is about to begin!"

"Right!" The villains replied.

"Before we begin though, perhaps we should talk about why we would want to go up against that group?" Ferocitus suggested. "Just for a little reminder."

"Gladly! I shall go first!" Malsquando proclaimed. "I am mostly here for revenge against that old friend of mine from Sorcery School: Oswidge! He just couldn't leave well enough alone, especially when I just happened to take his niece and nephew hostage."

"Ooh, I love a man with a lot of rich power," Queen Zonthara smirked at the wizard. "We should get together later... Maybe have a little talk?"

"Mom! Please!" Princess Irmaplotz complained.

"Next: Quosmir." instructed Ferocitus.

"Gosh... Uh... Let me see here..." Quosmir said bashfully. "I was woken up from a very important sleep."

"What are you anyway?" Belladonna asked. "Some kind of snake guy?"

"Actually, I'm an ancient Snake God," Quosmir replied before yelling dramatically. "I am the Udrogothian god of overused punctuation!"

"Seriously?" Belladonna deadpanned.

"Heeey... I didn't pick my job!" Quosmir complained. "BUT YES! I WANT THAT BARBARIAN TO PAY FOR DEFEATING ME AND MY ISSUES WITH MY MOTHER!"

"Alright, who's next?" asked Ferocitus as he wrote that down on a clipboard.

"Well, I'm Princess Irmaplotz, and I'd like revenge on Dave the Barbarian for... BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Princess Irmaplotz proclaimed.

The others gave her a bit of an unimpressed look.

"...What?" Princess Irmaplotz then asked.

"...Is that it?" Belladonna replied with a snicker. "I mean, seriously?!"

"We had so many things in common: same taste in cooking, literature, art..." explained Princess Irmaplotz. "But he just couldn't accept that I'm half-evil! SO WHAT?! EVERYONE HAS THEIR LITTLE QUIRKS!"

"She gets the 'half-good' from her father." Queen Zonthara gave an aside whisper to the others.

"So I dedicated my life to making him miserable, and driving him to beg before me for my forgiveness!" Princess Irmaplotz cackled.

The other villains looked at each other.

"Well, that was interesting..." Ferocitus said as he made note of that. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you." Princess Irmaplotz said with a low curtsy.

"And of course, I'm her mother, so whatever she wants, I want too," Queen Zonthara replied before grinning at Malsquando. "Especially you... Why don't we talk this over a nice turkey leg or two?"

"I think I can clear some stuff off my schedule." Malsquando grinned back.

"Okay, next up....?" announced Ferocitus.

"As I said, I am here mostly for those barbarian brats' Uncle Oswidge, but I wouldn't mind attempting to destroy them as well," Malsquando replied. "It didn't help though that they made my precious potato bugs turn against me."

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Ferocitus grumbled from that.

"Well, what about you?" Chuckles soon asked Belladonna. "Why are you here? I don't think I've seen you against that Dave the Barbarian and his putrid family."

"I don't," explained Belladonna. "I have a bone to pick with their allies, who have dared to oppose me from conquering the universe. They've taken on the guise of three middle-school students, but they have been given unfathomable powers. You can do what you wish to the barbarian and his family, but those three meddlesome pests will be mine to decide their fates."

"That sounds very interesting..." Ferocitus remarked. "You might have a spot in our group since you're still connected with that barbarian boy somewhat."

"I'll contribute in any way that I can." Belladonna replied, nodding firmly.

"Hey, wait! You forgot about me!" Ned called out. "Attention, fellow villains!"

The others looked annoyed with him already.

"I am Ned Frischman and I come from the deep and mysterious future of beyond the beyond that is the year of 1994!" Ned proclaimed as he waved his arms. "I have information on a lot of technology and ideas that your simple, primitive minds that you cannot comprehend! Such as garage door openers! Blenders to turn fruit into smoothies! And of course handheld games you don't need an extension cord for like with Super Nintendo!"

"Fair enough," Ferocitus noted. "Frischman's know-how of the technology of his own time _does_ give him a strategic advantage over most of the people in this era. We may be able to utilize that in some form."

"I suppose he does have a point," Queen Zonthara replied. "It could be useful."

"Even if he is kind of a giant nerd." Chuckles muttered to himself.

"So, we will all work together to take down the family and their allies once and for all," Ferocitus told them. "Will you all cooperate? I'd hate for you to imagine what might become of you if you refuse."

"What's to refuse?" Belladonna smirked. "I am the Dark Queen, I never turn down a chance to be wicked or vile."

"I admire such enthusiasm," Ferocitus seemed to smile. "And under my leadership, we shall bring the Royal Family of Udrogoth to their knees!"

The rest of the villains soon grinned together as this was going to be the start of a wonderful partnership. Unfortunately, Dave and his family would go through this unknowing what will become of their happy little family as the villains joined forces together. One had to wonder if they had a very good chance of winning this time with all of their combined efforts and teamwork as they all shared a very similar goal. However, Chuckles wasn't the type to take orders; but since Ferocitus was larger and stronger than him, he would need to bide his time until the moment came to usurp him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, nearly everyone in Udrogoth had helped to finish the preparations for the ceremony, and just in time, too!

"I'd say it's shaping up nicely, you guys," Dave smiled. "Whatya think, Faffy?"

Faffy let out a small burp sound in response, but held up his claw to show a thumb's up.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Dave nodded at his pet dragon.

Just then, one of the villagers ran into the castle. "They're coming! THEY'RE COMING!" he shouted. " **THE KING AND QUEEN HAVE ARRIVED!** "

"Oh, gosh! Mom and Dad are here!" Dave gasped. "Quick! Places, everyone, places!"

"Wait, where's Fang?" Oswidge asked. "She's gonna miss our presents!"

Double D looked concerned and he decided to take that time to go up and find Fang who had been a bit miserable ever since she was told her parents would be coming back home at long last. He walked upstairs and saw that Fang was in her room, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Deciding to take the risk, Double D reached out, and knocked on the door a few times.

"Go away." Fang replied softly.

"Fang, it's me, Double D," Double D called. "Could I please come in?"

"You're going to anyway, I bet." Fang sighed as she rolled her emerald eyes.

"Perceptive," Double D replied as he came inside and sat down nearby. "Fang... I might not look like it, but I know what it's like to barely see my parents. Why, my mother and father are always so busy, I hardly ever see them. Sure, they come home from work, but I hardly ever notice that they're around. Usually they just leave notes for me... Lots of notes."

"Hmph!" Fang turned away and crossed her arms with a sour look on her face. "At least you know they're actually there. For all I know, this could be a trick. It's happened before when we thought Dad came home, but that was just a trick from that stupid pig, Chuckles."

"Well, think about it like this," Double D suggested. "If it DOES turn out to be a trick, then you get first crack at the imposters, but then again... How will you know if you don't come down and take a look for yourself?"

Fang soon curled up a bit and shook.

"...Fang?" Double D asked.

"Oh, Double D!" Fang soon broke down crying. "I just miss them so much that it drives me crazy sometimes! They always promise to come home someday, but I want them to come home NOW! I just don't know what to believe!"

"Like I said... You won't know until you try," Double D replied, bending down to hug her. "So you think you're ready to come downstairs now?"

"Hmm... I guess so..." Fang said before she hugged Double D. "Come here."

"Aww... Of course!" Double D smiled as he hugged her back.

"If you e _ver_ tell anyone this happened, I'll tear ya to shreds." Fang then whispered to him.

"Duly noted," Double D replied. "Now, let's get a move on!"

"I don't care what frog warrior or whatever you are, but this moment never happened." Fang narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her spear.

"I understand, Fang," Double D replied as he saluted her. "You have my word."

"Good." Fang nodded firmly.

* * *

They soon walked off to go join the others for the "Welcome Home" party at the castle and they just now had to wait for the guests of honor.

A squire came out and unrolled a scroll. "Pre-senting, our honored rulers, King Throtkar, and Queen Glimia, having _finally_ returned!" he announced, opening the door of the castle.

Everyone looked upon the entrance in anticipation, waiting with bated breath. The suspense was so thick as everybody stood their ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, a red carpet rolled out and came inside were the big, hulking father of the castle, King Throtkar, having red hair like his two daughters and blue eyes like his son and there was a petite, graceful looking woman who was the queen of her home, Queen Glimia, having dark hair like her son and green eyes like her daughters, also resembling Oswidge physically. "We're home!~" They both announced.

At first, the people were silent... Until they broke into a massive cheer of joy.

"It's good to be back." King Throtkar smiled.

"Yes, I'm so glad to see that the castle is still standing." Queen Glimia smiled back.

"How was your trip?" Dave beamed.

"What'd ya bring me?" Candy asked.

"Your fridge was empty when I got there." Oswidge stated.

"It was eventful, wait and see, and nice try, Os." Throtkar replied to each question as he scooped up his kids in a massive bear-hug.

"But wait... Someone's missing! Where's Fang?" asked Glimia.

"I don't know, but hopefully she's in a better mood." Candy shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"She's on the way," Fez said as he walked over and bowed. "Hello there, Your Majesties."

"Oh, you're that little boy that usually plays with Fang, aren't you?" Queen Glimia giggled. "It's good to see you."

Double D soon came to the main floor with Fang so that she could come see her parents after so long.

Fang took a glance at the king and queen. "Hmm... The eyes aren't yellow, so it's not Chuckles..." she murmured as Double D, dressed quite formally, might I add, escorted her out into the main room.

"Good morrow, Your Highnesses," Double D greeted. "Welcome back home after such a long journey."

"Thank you kindly, young lady." King Throtkar replied.

"...I'm a _boy_ , sir." Double D corrected.

King Throtkar did a double look at him while Queen Glimia face-palmed from that.

"Fang! It's your parents!" Fez smiled, waving his arms around.

"You sure are chipper right now." Fang said to him.

"My arms are tired!" Fez beamed as he kept doing that.

"Gotta say, nice to meet you both," Eddy said. "I didn't expect you guys to actually come home, but way to prove me wrong!"

"Well, it's good to see you too," Queen Glimia said. "It's so good to see our children making new friends."

"Especially my main man right here," Eddy said as he put his arm around Ed. "Ed here is especially close with them, especially your Princess Candy."

"Eddy..." Ed mumbled worriedly.

"Whatever could you mean?" asked Throtkar.

"Well, ya see, for a while, Ed and Candy have been boyfriend/girlfriend," Eddy explained. "And personally, I think they've been great influences on each other."

Ed looked a bit nervous from that.

"Oh, really?" Throtkar asked as he looked down at Ed. "Do you mind if we shared a talk with each other?"

"Oh, not at all, sir," Ed grinned nervously as sweat beaded down his face. "Just give me a few moments to get ready."

"Of course! There's a feast to be eaten first of course!" Throtkar replied, thinking with his stomach.

"Oh, my king sure loves a good meal," Glimia giggled. "I hope that there's something yummy to eat."

"Well, Dave made sure to handle that," Professor Byrd stated. "Oswidge and I helped, of course, but you two can see it for yourselves. Now c'mon, that feast won't eat itself!"

The King and Queen grinned as they came to the dining hall.

"I can't take any chances!" Fang yelled out as she lunged out with her spear. " **YAAAUGH!** "

"Fang!" The others cried out.

"All right, Chuckles, this has gone on long enough!" Fang glared as she pointed her spear at her mother's throat. "Stop ruining my family's life and get your own life!"

"Fantasia Glimia Barbarian, you get off of me this instant!" Glimia scolded her savage daughter.

"Fang, stop!" Double D shouted. "If that really _was_ Chuckles, then how would he even know your full name?!"

"...I guess he wouldn't..." Fang said with wide eyes as she got off of her mother.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Throtkar crossed his arms firmly.

"...I'm sorry, Mom and Dad!" Fang soon cried out with tears in her eyes before she jumped up to hug her parents. "I'm so glad that you're finally back home!"

"Ohhh... You _know_ we could never stay mad at you," Glimia replied as she and Throtkar gave her a double-hug. "We're just happy that we have the chance to hold you in our arms again."

Everyone "aww'd" at that.

"Isn't that sweet..." Lula remarked. "ALRIGHT, WRAP IT UP! IT'S FEASTIN' TIME, PEOPLE; **SO MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!** "

Everybody soon rushed to the table to sit down and eat.

"It's nice to meet you too," Glimia said to Angelica and Kimiko. "You seem nicer than Candy's other friends."

"Well, I like to think I certainly am~," Angelica giggled. "Hello, Queen Glimia."

"Yes, hello there." Kimiko added as she bowed at the Queen of Udrogoth.

Dinky and Cheezette glanced at each other, then shot piercing glares at the two girls. As the group told their family of their bizarre adventures in their absence, the food was served to everyone in attendance.

"My, my, it looks like you've had some adventures yourself as much as we had." Glimia smiled.

"Oh, we sure did," Dave smiled back. "I really had to be a brave barbarian hero and protect our home while you were gone."

"It's so cool though!" Fang grinned. "I thought running the kingdom while you were gone would be boring, but it's been so awesome! We've made a lot of new arch-enemies who always try to destroy us, but we always beat them!"

"Yep-yep-yep," Eddy nodded. "By now, it's gotten almost dull."

"Those are pretty interesting stories," Throtkar replied. "Especially with you three as... What did you call yourselves? BattleFrogs?"

"Battle _Toads_." The Eds corrected.

"Ah, yes, that's right," Throtkar then nodded. "Sounds like a trio of Chosen Ones if you ask me."

"Ed sure would like to think so, especially when he first met your lovely daughter." Eddy grinned as he nudged Ed a bit who looked too nervous to do anything in front of Throtkar and Glimia.

"So, we can understand that you'd like to talk with our friend," Double D replied sheepishly. "Eddy and I will eat while you three have that chat."

"You understand, right?" Glimia smiled. "It just seems very important."

"Yeah, we get it," Eddy replied before looking at Double D. "This should be good." he then smirked a bit.

"Try not to get a swelled head, Eddy." Double D mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "...Good luck, Monobrow." And so he and Double D went back to their seats, leaving Ed with Throtkar and Glimia, his forehead beading with sweat.

"So... Ed, is it?" Throtkar asked.

"Yes, sir, my name is Edward Horace Monoboroster and I am very happy to be in your home as your daughter Candy's personal guest." Ed grinned nervously.

"That's very sweet of you," Glimia beamed. "I'd like to hear about what you and Candy like to do together."

"Well, we hang out; sometimes I accompany her to the mall," Ed explained. "And most times we fight evil together."

"I bet you protect her when you can." Glimia smiled.

"YOU _BETTER_ HAVE!" Throtkar added firmly. "She's a princess after all! Not just to Udrogoth, but to me as well!"

"Uh, yes, sir," Ed replied. "I would never let anything bad happen to Candy."

"Glad to know that," Glimia beamed. "We're very happy for the both of you two."

Ed sighed in relief a bit. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Glimia chuckled. "Oh, just call me Mom." she replied.

"...Okay... Mom..." Ed said as he felt touched.

"Hmm..." Throtkar paused thoughtfully.

"Oh, Throtkar, be nice to the boy," Glimia smiled. "He seems nice enough for Candy."

"I'm still not sure..." Throtkar replied.

Soon, the food was served, and everyone was eating, and otherwise enjoying themselves.

"See, Big Guy?" Eddy grinned. "You had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but it still seems to be rough with the king," Ed sighed. "Guess I should've expected that."

"It's still okay though," Double D smiled. "The queen loves you well enough and I'm sure the king will too."

"Sure!" Eddy replied. "Just give 'im time ta get used to you."

Just then, a concussive blast shook the walls of the castle.

"What was that?" asked Dave.

"...Trouble." replied Professor Byrd.

"Intruders!" Fez glared as he jumped out with a mallet in his hands. "Step back! I got this! I'm a knight-in-training!"

"Seriously?" Candy asked.

"Uh... Maybe... But I can start now!" Fez replied as he tried to look brave.

* * *

"Attention, Dave the Barbarian!" announced a familiar voice from outside. "It is I, the Dark Lord Chuckles, the Silly Piggy! Come out, and bring your band of merry morons with you, or _else_!"

"Bajabbers! Chuckles is back!" Dave gasped.

"Oh, like we have anything to worry about with him," Candy rolled her eyes. "Chyeah!"

"Come on, sibs," Fang said as she grabbed her spear. "Let's go. You boys comin'?"

"You bet!" Eddy replied. "I thought we were missing something today which is a daily dose of butt-kicking!"

"Count me in!" Kimiko smirked. "I'll roast that pork."

"I could use sumthin' to take the edge off..." Ed remarked. He, Double D, and Eddy all cleared their throats. "LET'S GET WARTY!" they proclaimed, and in a flash of light, they were BattleToads once again.

"Alright, let's get outside and toss around the ol' pigskin," Eddy quipped, spinning his sunglasses. "That oughta work up an appetite."

"Right!" The group agreed to that.

They soon came on out to confront Chuckles.

"All right, Chuckles, why have you come to ruin our good time with our parents?" Dave glared as he brought out Lula in a threatening way, as threatening as possible for him that was.

"You got three seconds to tell us before we tear you inside out and I squash you like a collection of bugs!" Fang added.

"Oh, I just figured that since your precious parents are home, that I ought to bring some friends of my own to welcome them back," Chuckles smirked. "Might I introduce you to... THE UDROGOTH SOCIETY OF EVIL! **THE UDROGOTH SOCIETY OF EVIL...!** " he chortled, as his team stepped forth, like a group of evil astronauts; Ned Frischman was even decked out in a power suit that had been reverse-engineered from his collection of Game Guys.

"Hello, Dave~" hissed Princess Irmaplotz. "I can't wait to meet my in-laws!" she added, throwing back her head with a wicked cackle.

"Bajabbers!" Dave gasped at the sight of Irmaplotz.

"David, a friend of yours?" Glimia asked.

"It's complicated, Mom." Dave said to his mother.

"It's... It's all of those villains we've faced while Mom and Dad were gone!" Candy gasped.

"Plus, a couple of new faces..." Oswidge added.

"And now, miserable amphibians, you will know true pain!" Belladonna cackled, while her minions were practically chomping at the bit to get started.

"Most definitely," Ferocitus seemed to smirk. "U.S.O.E., ATTACK THE CASTLE! SHOW NO MERCY!"

"U.S.O.E?" The group wondered curiously.

"I believe that would be them!" Dave pointed out, a bit nervously.

"Aw, come on, Dave, don't be scared!" Lula told her barbarian wielder. "You even got to face Strom the Slayer and you made it out okay even though he used that mystical tri-ax!"

A bracket then appeared which said "See Episode: Slay What?".

"Yeah, that was so cool, even if I idolized that chump," Fang remarked to herself. "NOW LET'S BE REAL BARBARIANS AND ATTACK AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO, CANDY!"

"Um... Right," Candy replied. "CHARGE...!"

* * *

And so, both sides lunged at each other, ready for battle. Battle cries were heard all around as it began a very epic battle that you can actually witness... If you use your imagination because this is a story written on the internet with no pictures included and not a big TV event. It seemed both sides were evenly matched as the Eds channeled their inner BattleToads to face up against The Dark Queen. Dinky and Cheezette simply ran away like cowards once the battle started.

"Those friends of yours, Candy." Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Candy replied.

Ned Frischman's power suit allowed him to fire energy blasts at warriors, knocking them back. "Yes, pathetic fools! Run! Tremble! Cower at the might of my future technology!" he bellowed.

"He has fire powers now?!" Fang cried out.

Faffy soon flew out and began to breathe out lightning to zap at the villains.

"An amusing effort..." remarked Ferocitus, taking the lightning into his body and rerouting it through Malsquando.

"But try _this_ on for size!" The sorcerer declared as he shot the lightning back at Oswidge, electrifying his whole body.

Oswidge yelled out as he got hit. "You don't have lightning magic!" he then complained.

"I do now, old friend," Malsquando smirked. "Now I can be unstoppable, especially with your pathetic, so-called magic!"

"And we'll put you out of commission, together~!" Queen Zonthara grinned, flashing a flirty smile at Malsquando.

"Ooh! I like the way you think!" Malsquando replied.

"Oh, no! It's... It's!" Oswidge panicked before he looked at the evil queen. "Wait, who are you again?"

"Irmaplotz's mother." Queen Zonthara replied.

"Oh, right, Dave's evil girlfriend," Oswidge said. "Can't say I remember meeting you."

"Either way! Face our dark and evil power to take you down!" Malsquando then proclaimed as he charged up lightning spheres in his hands.

"And try this on for size!" Queen Zonthara added, charging a dark energy blast. " **HEART OF DARKNESS!** "

The both of them fired their blasts at Oswidge at the same time. And so, the supposed sorcerer uncle of Dave, Fang, and Candy was struck before he fell to his knees and dropped his wand.

"Uncle Oswidge!" The kids cried out.

"Ozzy!" Glimia cried for her brother. "...Is he okay?"

"Okay, okay, people give him some room," Angelica suggested as she came to see the man. "Oswidge... Are you okay?"

"A little crispy... But not charred." Oswidge coughed up some smoke.

"Phew..." Angelica sighed before glaring. "You're all gonna pay!"

The villains all laughed at her.

"We'd like to see you try," Belladonna smirked. "Especially you against me, Goody Good Princess~"

"Bring it on, lady!" Ed declared as he launched his tongue out.

Belladonna just spun herself into a whirlwind, making a huge tornado that grabbed Ed and spun him around until he got thrown right through the castle wall.

"They're tough!" Ed cried out.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Dave yelped. "Why is this happening?!"

"I'm afraid that good guys can't win all the time." Princess Irmaplotz smirked.

"Indeed!" Chuckles declared, stepping to the forefront. "And now, I shall finish you ALL off!" he held up the Amulet of HogSwineBoar, which glowed for a few minutes, then shorted out like a lightbulb. "What the... It should be working! **WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!** " he exclaimed.

The villains all groaned as Ferocitus stepped forth. "And now... To take that which you treasure most!" he declared, chanting a spell as his eyes glowed. 

Suddenly, a purple energy bubble surrounded Throtkar and Glimia, trapping them both inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Dave, Fang, and Candy cried out.

"No! Please!" Fang yelled out as she looked the most upset with tears in her eyes. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I have," Ferocitus replied with a dark gaze. "You really should've seen this coming."

"No! ...Take me instead!" Fang cried. "My parents don't deserve this!"

"I've never seen Fang act like this before." Fez said from shock.

"Unless you all surrender, I shall personally see fit to terminate your parents!" Ferocitus declared. "You think it was bad not seeing them for a long time? How about not seeing them _EVER_ AGAIN?!"

"NOOOO!" Dave, Fang, and Candy cried out.

"Let go of my sister and brother-in-law this instant!" Oswidge glared.

"Or what?" Ferocitus smirked. "It's up to you, royal family... Surrender or you never see your parents ever again."

"Face it, we have you over a barrel," Belladonna added. "And you have no leverage or silly plot convenient narrator to get you out of THIS mess. Not this time."

"Hey, I resent that!" The narrator complained.

"Oh, shut up, you." Malsquando glared.

"We... We..." Dave said before he looked at his helpless parents and bowed his head sadly. "...We surrender."

"Yes!" Chuckles laughed. "Dave the Barbarian has finally surrendered to me; er, us!"

"I'm sorry, guys..." Dave said as he took out Lula. "I'm just not cut out to be a brave barbarian hero. I let you guys down and I even let Mom and Dad down, but most of all... I let Udrogoth down."

"Now... You must leave Udrogoth!" declared Belladonna. "And should you ever come back, you shall be destroyed with your family!"

"WHAT?!" The family gasped.

"Hey! They can't leave their home!" Eddy glared.

"It's that or having their parents destroyed which will be as easy as snapping my fingers." Ferocitus reminded with a dark smirk.

"Not like we have a choice..." Double D replied. "They're the ones holding all the aces."

"You guys are just gonna let him win?!" Eddy asked the family.

"What other choice do we have?" Dave frowned. "We can't risk losing Mom and Dad," He sighed, placing Lula on the ground. "Besides... I'm a lousy barbarian. I can't fight, or use a sword, or ravage. I'm a weenie... A milksop... A cream puff... And that's all I'll e _ver_ be."

"But we gotta do something!" Eddy exclaimed.

"And WHAT? Lose our parents PERMANENTLY?!" Dave shouted, tears stinging his eyes. "THEY WON, WE LOST! **IT'S OVER**!"

"Oh, Dave..." Double D frowned.

"Don't look at me!" Dave cried. "I don't even deserve my enchanted sword or to even be a prince, let alone a barbarian! I'm just a big fat joke!"

Princess Irmaplotz had an evil gaze, but she began to frown as she felt somewhat sorry for Dave. And the group watched as Dave ran off, crying, into the woods.

"Jeez... Is it just me, or did that feel really cathartic?" asked Chuckles. "Did you guys see him cry? 'Ooh, I'm just a big fat joke, waaaah'! I gotta admit, that was hilarious!"

"Shut up, Bacon Breath." Fang glared.

"Ooh, all defensive, aren't we?" Chuckles smirked. "Face it! You're just mad 'cuz ya lost."

"I said shut up!" Fang snarled.

"I will NOT!" Chuckles remarked. "Besides, captured parents! We win, you lose. SO GET OUT!"

Fang growled from that before Candy took her little sister's hand to pull her away.

"That's right!" Chuckles laughed wickedly. "You're out! You're finished! You're nuthin'! Don't let the door hit ya where the dog shoulda bit ya!"

* * *

And he continued to brag as the group was forced to leave Udrogoth.

"And now, Udrogoth is ours for the taking!" declared Ferocitus.

The villains laughed as they dispersed to spread their power over the land. Things looked very grave for the future of the kingdom.

* * *

Fez looked panicked as he soon ran along home.

"Man, Candy never said we had to help protect her home!" Cheezette complained. "What kind of friend is she anyway?"

"The nerve of some people... Honestly!" Dinky added before Fez ran right into her by accident. "Watch it, Fez!"

"Sorry," Fez rolled his eyes at his sister. "We gotta help Fang and her family!" he then cried out.

"Why should we?" snorted Cheezette. "She ditched us when we needed her most! I mean, how are any hot guys gonna notice us when we're busy doing grunt work?"

"Because you're her friends and she needs you!" Fez glared. "I always help Fang whenever she needs me!"

"Yeah, but she's been acting like such a weirdo lately," Dinky remarked. "I mean, doing things yourself? That is so _not_ Princess 101."

Fez narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You got a problem? You help her!" Dinky told him. "We so did not sign up for this!"

"...FINE!" Fez snapped. "With friends like _you_ guys, who needs enemies? I'm going back to help Fang and the others. At least they felt like a real family to me, unlike you, Dinky!"

"Chyeah... Whatever..." Dinky rolled her visible eye at her little brother.

"Let's go to the Mall before those bad guys destroy it and junk." Cheezette said.

"Totally!" Dinky replied before the two teenage girls then took off at that.

* * *

"Yeesh..." Fez rolled his eyes as he walked back to where he came from. "I shoulda expected that from them."

"You still have _my_ help," The narrator told him. "Perhaps there may be a chance for Dave and his family to set things right yet."

"Oh, you would really help me?" Fez smiled. "Really, big guy?"

"Of course, young Fez," The narrator replied. "What do you think I'm here for?"

"Exposition to the audience at home?" Fez shrugged.

"That may be, but we can help each other help Dave and the family before Udrogoth will become no more." The narrator advised.

"You're right!" Fez nodded as he tried to look big and strong. "I'm gonna be a brave, heroic adventurer like Dave when I grow up, so I might as well help him in his time of need as well as the family!"

"An admirable goal, for sure!" The narrator replied. "And so, young Fez and I set off on our journey to re-ignite Dave's fighting spirit. Meanwhile, Princess Irmaplotz was feeling something inside, and it wasn't gas. It was akin to guilt."


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Irmaplotz sighed to herself while the other villains had a ball as they decided to take over the castle as their own place, messing up a lot of Dave, Fang, and Candy's personal valuables. Most of which, might I add, they had taken for themselves. "Oh, Dave... You cowardly, beautiful angel..." she sighed. "I hate seeing you in grief, but I'm bound to my evil ways..."

Chuckles snickered as he took the throne.

"No fair, Piggy! I saw that throne first!" Quosmir glared.

"Get in line!" Chuckles smirked. "I'm the most superior nemesis to Dave the Barbarian, so I deserve this throne more than any of ya! I am the Mojo Jojo to their Powerpuff Girls! The Robotnik to their Sonic the Hedgehogs! The Spy to their Spy!"

"Do you even know who you're talking about?" Malsquando asked, unimpressed.

"...Not really, no, but they sound cool!" Chuckles replied.

"Perhaps, but I was the one who captured their parents," Ferocitus explained. "Besides, you're also the one who was defeated by them the most often."

"So, uh... Does this mean I don't get the throne?" Chuckles asked.

"I'd move if I were you," Belladonna smirked. "Your time's up here, Pork Chop."

Chuckles grumbled as he soon got off of the throne to leave room for Ferocitus. Ferocitus smirked under his helmet as he took his new seat. Everyone laughed and jeered as Chuckles was ousted from the throne, save for Princess Irmaplotz, who wasn't really paying attention. She'd currently taken up residence in Candy's room, and gazed out the window.

"I wish there was something... Anything... That I could do..." The evil princess sighed. "I close my eyes and I can see the day we met, Just one moment and I knew, You're my true love, do anything for you; We've gone so far and done so much, And I feel like we've always been together, Right by my side through thick and thin, You're the part of my life I'll always remember~"

* * *

Dave was shown to be leaving the kingdom with his friends and family as he felt a very deep, sinking feeling in his chest of where his heart was before he looked back to his home sadly with nowhere else for them to go. Princess Irmaplotz sighed as she crossed her arms on the window ledge she looked out from as she thought about the times she had been with Dave and began to feel guilty for when they became enemies after sending minions after the kingdom to destroy it, only to be motivated by their interest in poetry that was really horrible and heinous to others, but very pleasant and love between the two of them.

"The time has come, It's for the best, I know it~," Dave sang sadly, looking back at Udregoth. "Who could have guessed that you and I; Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye?, Somehow today, we have to say goodbye...~"

"Where are we gonna go now?" Fang asked.

"I guess far, far away." Dave sighed.

"At least we all have each other," Ed said. "I'm also glad that you're safe, Candy."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me," Candy smiled sadly. "I just wonder what this means for all of us."

"Well, we must go on a quest to finally become true warriors," replied Eddy. "And if I know anything from all those movies Ed showed us, it usually means gaining some sort of Super Armor from having to face our biggest fears."

"Eddy does have a point, but where would we find such a place to do that?" Angelica wondered.

"Probably that scary forest." Double D pointed to a nearby terrifying-looking forest.

The group looked over to see the spooky forest.

"How about there?" Dave pointed to another forest that looked like something out of My Little Pony with sunshine, rainbows, and cute, fuzzy animals. "I think that might be better."

" **DAAAAAAVE!** " Fang growled at her brother. "This is _not_ barbariany!"

"Sorry." Dave pouted.

"This might be the answer to all our problems." Kimiko said as she came towards the scary forest.

"Besides, people have always called you Dave the Barbarian," Eddy replied. "Now's your chance to actually live up to the name."

"Well, I guess this is it," Dave then gulped. "Here we go, to the evil dark forest of doom."

"That's the spirit, Dave!" Fang smiled. "Surely this'll help us save Udrogoth! I fear nothing!"

* * *

They soon came to the creepy forest to see what it had to offer for them.

"Alrighty then, here I go," Ed gulped as he ventured onto one pathway. "Heh... This is pretty cool so far."

"This doesn't look so bad," Dave said. "As long as we're all together."

"Wait for it..." Double D sighed.

"Lighten up, Sockhead!" Eddy replied. "Like we're gonna get separated at this rate."

"Wait, where's Ed?" asked Oswidge.

"There he is!" exclaimed Fang, pointing at Ed, who was standing nearby, but his eyes were empty... Like he wasn't mentally there.

"Ed, come on!" Eddy told him, but he received no response.

"Ed...?" Double D called. "Come on, Ed, we have to get going."

"Yeah, wake up!" Eddy added. "This ain't the time for daydreams!"

"Daydream, nothing!" Oswidge explained. "Your friend is currently undergoing the trial of fear! Only when he bests the trial can he wake up again. If not, he'll be trapped in the mindscape forever."

"Oh, my..." Double D and Eddy frowned.

"I'd hate to imagine what that big guy fears the most." Fang remarked as they watched Ed as he was alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Ed's mindscape, he was busy facing his own worst fears. "But Mom, I swear, I didn't do that!" he begged. "Sarah is just lying to get me in trouble!"_

_"Edward, how could you think so lowly of your precious little sister?" asked his mother. "She's an absolute angel!"_

_Sarah flashed a devilish smile at Ed, complete with fangs and all._

_"But she's lying!" Ed cried as he began to sound like his old self._

_"I can't believe you!" Ed and Sarah's mother glared. "You're grounded until you're 18! Until then, no more TV, no more stairs, and no more having friends over!"_

_Sarah laughed and ran around in a circle around her older brother as she mocked him. "I'm the favorite! I'm the favorite! I'm the favorite!"_

_Ed dropped to his knees. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed in agony as the floor began to crack underneath him._

_Sarah laughed like a psychopath as his mother just looked unsympathetic towards her son._

_"That's not true!" Ed cried out. "That's impossible!"_

_Sarah yanked a lever and the floor opened up to reveal a deep pit, full of Kanker-shark hybrids. Ed clung tightly to the ground as he dangled over the edge. The Kankers jumped out from the water with big lips, almost like the Bratz girls as they tried to smooch Ed once he would fall to his doom._

_"No! No! NOOOOO!" Ed cried out. "You stay back, Cootie Sisters!"_

* * *

Outside, Ed's body was beginning to lose color.

"Looks like he might be losing the challenge," Oswidge replied. "Somehow... Somebody needs to go in and help him."

"Who'd be willing to go though?" Fang asked.

"I would." Candy spoke up.

"Candy?!" The others asked her.

"Ed and I are very close, you guys know that," Candy replied. "Uncle Oswidge, I have to get through to Ed. It'll be up to me."

"Well, all right, sweetie, if you're sure you're up for it." Oswidge replied to his niece.

Candy clutched the sides of Ed's head, and concentrated; her eyes went blank as well.

* * *

_Inside, Ed's fingers were starting to slip. "I... I can't hold on much longer!" he grunted. "I'm toast... So long, Double D... Adios, Eddy... And fare thee well, Princess Candy...!"_

_"Ed! Wait!" A familiar voice called, but it was a bit echoey at first._

_"Huh? Who's there?" Ed gasped._

_"Ed, it's me!" Candy called. "I'm coming!"_

_"Candy?!" Ed asked as he looked around. "Where are you?!"_

_"Don't worry!" Candy called out._

_Ed bit his lip as he looked all around as he seemed to fall from the height which would shoot him down towards the Kanker Sisters, but luckily, Candy swung in suddenly on a vine and whooshed quickly as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend while Lee, Marie, and May growled at the barbarian princess._

_"Aw, thanks!" Ed exclaimed. "If we weren't in danger, I'd totally kiss ya!"_

_"Likewise." Candy smiled as she stood on the edge with Ed to safety._

_"Uh-oh!" Ed gasped as the Kanker Sisters began to climb up the wall to get out. "They're coming back for us!"_

_"This is in your mind, right?" Candy asked. "Maybe you could think of something to fight them off!"_

_"Could I do that?" Ed replied. "Wait... This is just my imagination?"_

_"Yeah, the forest seems to be channeling your worst fears," Candy explained. "Try to think of something to help you get those sea beasts!" she then glanced over towards the blue-haired sister. "Though one of them actually looks pretty stylish even if she's dressed like a boy."_

_"Think... Think... Think!" Ed told himself as the Kankers drew closer and closer. Suddenly, he transformed into his BattleToad form, and turned his left arm into a missile launcher before shooting the Kanker-sharks with it._

_"All right!" Candy cheered for her boyfriend. "You did it!"_

_The Kanker-Sharks yelled out in defeat as they exploded from the missile launcher._

_"ED!" Sarah's voice snapped._

_"Ugh," Candy sighed. "Peace and quiet is nice while it lasts before she comes around._

_"ED, YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM UNTIL IT'S SPOTLESS OR I'M TELLING MOM!" Sarah threatened as usual._

_"CLEAN_ THIS _!" Ed snapped as he fired the missile launcher, and Sarah ate the ammunition... And exploded._

_Sarah screamed until her voice faded away into nothingness._

_"Phew..." Candy sighed. "I take back every bad thing I ever said about Fang."_

_"Yeah..." Ed replied as everything began to flicker around them. "Hey, I think we're waking up!"_

_"Oh, Ed, I'm so glad that you're gonna be okay." Candy beamed as she hugged her boyfriend._

_"Me too." Ed smiled as he hugged her right back._

* * *

Meanwhile, the others waited in mild suspense before Ed began to come to which was a big relief for everybody else.

"Thank goodness," Dave sighed. "Candy got through to him."

Suddenly, some shiny silver armor appeared around Ed's body, as well as Candy getting a more Xena-esque "warrior princess" outfit.

"Sweet, a two-for-one special!" Ed chuckled.

"Whoooa... My sister looks so cool!" Fang gushed.

"She sure does," Kimiko smirked. "Great look for ya, Candy."

"Thanks, guys," Candy replied. "And I think Double D's armor suits him too."

"Thank you," Double D beamed. "Now it's Eddy's turn to face his fear."

"What?!" Eddy asked.

The others looked at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Eddy grinned nervously. "Not that I have nothing to worry about."

The others then shared a look with each other before Eddy looked stunned as he was next to go deep into his subconscious.

* * *

_Eddy blinked as he woke up in a new world before a door bust open and out came a young adult man who resembled him somewhat. He wore a dirty brown newsboy cap, a yellow sports jersey with the number "62" on it, a red flannel jacket, khaki pants with a wallet chain similar to Eddy's pants, and greenish-grey shoes. His face and hair were somewhat similar to Eddy's, though he has a much more pronounced chin and goatee._

_"Hey, Little Ankle-Biker, long time no see." The young adult man smirked as he lowered a pair of sunglasses that he wore._

_Eddy went pale. "...Bro? Haven't seen you in years... How you been?" he asked._

_"I've been great," Eddy's brother grinned darkly. "I sure missed you."_

_"Yeah, you should come over more often, but maybe later, I gotta go." Eddy grinned nervously as he backed up away from his brother._

_"Why leave so soon?" Eddy's brother smirked. "We should catch up. We're brothers after all."_

_"Ah, you know, I got lots to do," Eddy smiled sheepishly._

_"Surely we can play one little game," Eddy's brother grinned. "How about... UNCLE?" he smiled, a sinister look crossing his face._

_"...Uncle?" asked Eddy, sweating like a fountain._

_"That sounds like a yes to me!" Eddy's brother smirked as he soon grabbed Eddy._

_"No! I don't feel like playing right now!" Eddy cried out._

_Eddy's brother grinned as he grabbed Eddy and began to twist his legs together like they were made out of dough. Eddy shrieked in pain as he heard the sounds of his bones breaking like twigs; then, he began to spin around as Eddy's brother cackled like a demented clown, enjoying his younger brother's misery, as Eddy cried in agony._

* * *

Angelica soon decided to go help Eddy since Candy helped Ed the last time, trying to do what she could to save her boyfriend from the dreaded clutches from his big brother bully. So she clutched Eddy's head, and her eyes went blank.

* * *

_Inside the mindscape, Eddy was lying on the ground, his legs broken, and tears coming from his eyes, as his brother and all the other Cul-de-Sac kids laughed, not to mention Lee Kanker clones surrounding him._

_"Make it stop!" Eddy cried out. "I don't deserve this kind of life!"_

_The Lee Kanker clones laughed at him before they surrounded him to kiss him._

_"You're so lame, Dorky!" Kevin laughed. "Who could even like you?"_

_"Major bummer!" Nazz added._

_"Plank says yer worth nuthin'!" Jonny added as he showed his wooden best friend._

_"You're pathetic!" Jimmy called out._

_"Totally!" Sarah added._

_"Even Rolf finds you worthless!" Rolf jeered._

_"I guess I deserve all of this," Eddy cried. "I just wish I coulda said sorry to Ed and Double D. They were the only real friends I've ever had."_

_"I'm probably saying this wrong," said Angelica as she reached down to Eddy. "But... Come with me if you want to live."_

_"Angelica?" Eddy asked. "Is that you?"_

_The Lee Kanker clones soon surrounded Eddy to keep him away from the intergalactic princess._

_"I'm not afraid of you ladies," Angelica firmly pouted at them. "In fact, I don't think you're even ladies at all!"_

_"Get her." A Lee clone spoke up before the rest of them soon began to ambush and attack Angelica._

_"What?" Eddy muttered before he suddenly felt angry that Angelica was in trouble. "Hey! Get off of her!"_

_Angelica tried her best, and managed to fend off 4 or 5 of them, but soon saw that she was being overwhelmed._

_"Let's... Get... WARTY!" Eddy exclaimed, transforming into Rash, and enlarging his fist before smacking the Lee clones out of the way. "NOBODY! HURTS! MY! **GIRLFRIEND**!" he bellowed._

_"Oh, Eddy, I knew you had it in you." Angelica beamed._

_The cul-de-sac kids looked over before Eddy soon came for them next with a full vengeance almost like he had fire in his eyes. And he pummeled the snot out of each and every one of them, before whaling on his brother, taking great delight in doing so. Angelica stood up from behind._

_"Next time I get a chance like that, it won't be good for any of ya!" Eddy glared at the fallen victims. Finally, he let out a fearsome shout of triumph as he and Angelica returned to the real world._

* * *

"What the...?" Eddy asked as he felt something on his eyes, and as he wiped them away, he realized that they were genuine tears. "...?"

"Eddy... Hi, there..." Angelica called softly.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"You had to face your fears, kid," Oswidge replied. "Looks like yours were pretty intense for a--" he then stopped as he did another look at him. "Hey, uh, you okay, kid? You seem upset."

"I'm fine!" Eddy glared and turned his head as he crossed his arms. "I'm just sweating through my eyes."

"What were you facing in there, anyway?" asked Double D.

"...Being married to Lee Kanker... Or a swamp monster," Eddy replied, trying to play it off. "I couldn't tell the difference, really."

"Luckily it's over now." Angelica nodded.

"So, Ed was the first to go... Then it was Eddy..." Fang said before her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Fang? Are you next?" Dave asked.

"Actually, I was referring to Double D," Fang replied. "Kimiko, you better help him out. I'd hate to imagine what Double D fears the most."

"Very well, then," Double D sighed. "Here I go..." And his eyes went blank.

Kimiko decided to go with him right from the start as that seemed to be a theme to the Eds facing their fears.

"So, what's Double D afraid of?" Oswidge soon asked Ed and Eddy.

"Probably not being able to get his morning shower." Eddy shrugged.

* * *

_"Well... This seems most familiar..." Double D said, glancing down at his attire. "Oh, there's Nazz! I think I'll try to talk to her."_

_A familiar blonde girl was shown, standing not too far away from where Double D stood. Double D took a deep breath and came to talk with Nazz up close as she kept her back to him, at least for right now._

_Double D walked over to her. "Um... Nazz? Would you want to go to the school dance with me...?" he asked._

_"The dance? With you?" Nazz replied._

_"Uh, yeah," Double D smiled nervously. "Whatya say?"_

_"Gosh, Double D..." Nazz said before turning around to see him and her face seemed to be a scary monster face with snake hair, almost like her Halloween costume of Medusa as she looked a bit wicked and evil now. "I'd love to!"_

_"GAH!" Double D flinched from that._

_"What?" Nazz grinned darkly. "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"_

_Double D shrieked in abject terror and backed away on his hands and knees, while trying to suppress the urge to vomit._

_"What's wrong, Double D?" Nazz asked as she came closer to him as the snakes hissed at him. "I thought ya liked me."_

_"AAAH!! **GAAAAAAAAH!!!!** " Double D shrieked even more as the serpents wrapped themselves around him and began rubbing up on him._

_"Double D!" Kimiko cried out._

_Nazz hissed suddenly as she heard the other girl's voice._

_"Hey, you slimy serpent chick!" Kimiko glared from where she stood. "Let my boyfriend alone!"_

_Double D's face brightened as he saw Kimiko with him. Nazz unleashed several of her hair-serpents at Kimiko, hissing with rage and venomous fangs._

_"Oh, you wanna play?" Kimiko glared at Nazz. "Let's play!"_

_Nazz and Kimiko then engaged in a battle as Double D stepped aside._

_"Double D, you can fight this," Kimiko said to Double D as she unleashed her inner Dragon of Fire from her days as a Xiaolin Warrior. "I know you can!"_

_"You're right!" Double D exclaimed. "LET'S GET WARTY!" And he assumed his BattleToad form once again before turning his right hand into a sledgehammer and smacking Nazz away._

_"Now that's more like it!" Kimiko beamed._

_"Sorry about this Nazz, but you've forced me to do that." Double D remarked._

_"That Nazz girl sounds nicer than most of the kids in your neighborhood that you've told me about." Kimiko commented._

_"She is, really." Double D replied._

_"Maybe some things will change." Kimiko shrugged._

_"Hmm... I dunno..." Double D shrugged. "I'm glad that you're here though."_

_"I'm glad I'm here too, especially with you being safe." Kimiko smiled before kissing his cheek as a reward for his brave sacrifice._

_Double D blushed as he gained his new armor and faded out of the mindscape._

* * *

Double D then woke back up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kimiko smiled.

"So, uh, that time you called me your boyfriend?" Double D asked bashfully. "Were you just saying that to make Nazz back off? If so, I totally understand..."

"Aw, come on, Smart Guy!" Kimiko replied. "I like ya good enough! Especially from our time together when you guys came at the Xiaolin Temple."

"Heh... I guess you're right," Double D blushed. "But has anyone seen Dave?"

"I think he wandered off to be miserable by himself somewhere..." explained a hooded figure.

"Hey, wait a second. Who _are_ you?" asked Eddy.

"...That isn't important," The hooded figure replied. "Your friend needs you."

The others looked at each other.

"NOW!" The hooded figure exclaimed.

The group then zipped off to go after Dave as he was just having the worst day imaginable.

"Seriously, who was that guy?" Eddy asked the others.

"How do we _know_ it was a guy?" asked Fez as he arrived with the narrator.

"Fez?" exclaimed Fang. "When did you get here?"

"Me and the Narrator just showed up." Fez explained.

"Also, you _do_ realize that was Princess Irmaplotz in that cloak, right?" The narrator pointed out.

"Huh?!" exclaimed everyone.

"After all, she _is_ also half-good on her father's side." The narrator stated.

"But Irmaplotz tried to throw over Udrogoth with her bad buddies!" Eddy glared. "Why would she help us?"

"Because I miss Dave and I think being evil isn't all it's cracked up to be, no matter what my mother thinks." The hooded figure said before lowering her hood to show her true face as Fez and the narrator were telling the truth.

"You miss Dave?" Eddy asked.

"Well, yeah," Princess Irmaplotz said like it was obvious. "I've never met a guy like him and I regret our break-up and becoming enemies. I've just missed him so much and I was hoping to come to him to apologize."

"Aww... What a sweet little romance novella this has become!" Double D smiled. "A forbidden love that once was and coming back into play!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up and find Dave before he runs away and joins the circus or somethin'." Fang suggested.

"Right." Everyone agreed and they hustled off to find their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Ferocitus and the other villains were celebrating their victory, when Chuckles came into the throne room.

"What's this?" asked Ferocitus.

"Oh, I've realized that I can't possibly beat you," Chuckles replied. "So I'm throwing in the towel. And what better way to do that than with a congratulatory handshake?"

"You don't think I was born yesterday, do you?" Ferocitus asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Of course not," Chuckles replied. "That's why, I'm turning over all my magical artifacts and whatnot beforehand!" he then handed him a large burlap sack full of all his magical items and whatnot.

"Hmm... Very interesting, Buckles." Ferocitus replied.

"Uh, actually, it's _Chuckles_." The dark lord silly piggy corrected.

"Yes, yes, of course," Ferocitus replied as he took the bag for himself. "Gimme that!"

"...You're welcome..." Chuckles blinked before looking a little forlorn. "Even my precious mystical amulet... That was always so important to me."

"Oh, well," Ferocitus shrugged, as he put it on. "It's mine now."

"Yep..." Chuckles replied before his eyes began to glow. "And EVERYTHING THAT COMES WITH IT!"

"What... What's happening?!" Ferocitus exclaimed as he was being dragged into the amulet. "I knew you were up to something!"

"Sorry, Ferocitus, but it's just business and it was a pleasure doin' business with ya!" Chuckles grinned darkly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, PORK BUTT!' Ferocitus yelled out. "I WILL NOT LET THIS NOTION REST!"

"I don't think you'll have much choice!" Chuckles snickered as he took the amulet and put it on. " **POWER!!! UNLIMITED POWER...!"** he cackled as he began growing two extra arms, as well as becoming bulkier and more powerful while the villains watched in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Queen Zonthara glared. "That little shrimp pig gets more power than the rest of us?!"

"I guess it was a double-cross on his part." Malsquando shrugged.

"You're damned right it was a double-cross!" Chuckles exclaimed. "I planned this all along! My amulet wasn't malfunctioning, I was faking to make myself look incompetent like I wasn't a threat to be taken seriously! I got it from this little book," He held up a book labeled _"HOW TO USURP YOUR USURPER AND TAKE OVER HIS EVIL OPERATIONS,_ by _Cobra Commander"_. "I made myself appear weak and cowardly because it motivated you all to think!" The evil/silly piggy exclaimed.

"Well, now, how 'bout you and I discuss this over dinner?" Queen Zonthara grinned as she zipped beside Chuckles to caress his bicep.

"Hey! What about me?" Malsquando glared.

"What _about_ you?" Queen Zonthara replied with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but I'm attracted to big and bold power in a man. Seems like he's compensating for something."

"Eh, you two deserve each other," Chuckles scoffed. "Besides, I know all of you are considering usurping ME. Try it, and I'll turn you all into fried chickens!"

"But we're still pals, right, Chuckles?" Quosmir grinned as he tried to suck up to Chuckles. "We can all rule Udrogoth together, right? I bet that would be very good for all of us!"

"You even think of crossing me, and I'll gut you like a trout." Chuckles scowled, his eyes glowing blood-red.

"Gah! Yes, yes, of course!" Quosmir replied. "Though I am a god and I will not be angered!"

"Yeah, yeah, god status, whatever you say," Chuckles rolled his eyes before cackling evilly. "Say hi to Hades and Osiris for me or whatever myth you belong to, Mr. God Pants When Dave the Barbarian comes back... And he _will_... There will be a nice little surprise waiting for him!" 

"You think he'll actually come back?" Quosmir asked.

"Yes, I suppose despite his cowardly nature, he does know that he has to come back home someday," Malsquando smirked. "We'll all finally destroy him and his family!"

"Perhaps," Chuckles remarked. "But I will have the honor of destroying him!"

"Don't forget me!" Ned smirked. "I was able to thwart the Barbarians with my special abilities of being from the future!"

"And yet I hoped that nerds like you would be extinct by then or something." Malsquando replied.

"Hey!" Ned glared at the wizard for that.

" **SILENCE!** " boomed Chuckles. "I must go, and await their return."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Dave was sitting alone, near a quiet stream, tossing stones across the surface. "Who was I even trying to kid?" he sighed to himself. "I didn't even wanna be a barbarian in the first place if this was what it was gonna be about... I had my own dreams to live by, but I'm just a big joke. I left everybody down... I don't even deserve to be a barbarian prince. I don't deserve anything."

"Is that it? You're just gonna lay down and let Pork-Face win?" asked a familiar snarky voice.

Dave glanced down into the river and saw Lula's reflection next to his own. "Lula? But... How?"

"Look to your left," The sword replied.

Dave did so, and saw Lula stabbed into the ground nearby. "Oh, that makes way more sense." he then noted.

"David, I have been watching over you for a lot of years, and you may be whiny, cowardly, sappy, and pathetic at times." Lula began.

"Gee, thanks." Dave mumbled as that didn't make him feel better.

" **I AIN'T FINISHED YET!** " Lula snapped before she continued. "Anyway, you may be _all_ of those things... But you got a good heart, kid. Sure, you're not the bravest hero, but you're the only one that Udrogoth's got, along with those new friends of yours."

"But I was completely useless in the fight today." said Dave.

"Well, then maybe it's time you started to fight like the barbarian I know that you can be," Lula replied. "And to be fair, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Somebody brought me here... And I think you might recognize her."

And, as if on cue, the hooded stranger emerged from the brush, and removed her cloak, revealing herself to be Princess Irmaplotz, accompanied by the others.

"Princess Irmaplotz?!" Dave gasped before narrowing his eyes at her. "Come to rip off another piece of my heart?!"

"No, Dave, please, let me explain." Princess Irmaplotz begged.

"Explain what?!" Dave glared. "The only thing to explain is how I could've loved someone as evil and heinous as you were to me when we were first dating and you decided you liked being evil instead!"

"Well... That's just it," Irmaplotz explained. "This recent turn of events made me reconsider things, and I realized that being evil isn't worth the trouble if it means losing you. Besides, I just wanted you to accept me for who I am. I couldn't care less if you wanted to be good, I was alright with that. After all, a relationship involves accepting your significant other for who they are... Good _or_ bad."

"...Really?" Dave asked softly.

"Yes, really," Irmaplotz nodded. "I know the stuff I did was pretty bad and vile, you have every right to be mad at me for those mistakes, but I just beg for your forgiveness."

Dave wiped his eyes as he smiled. "...You know I could never really stay mad at you for long." he replied as he hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Dave," Princess Irmaplotz beamed in the hug. "It's so good to see you again and on good terms this time."

Everyone aww'd at that little scene.

"Now... I believe that we have a kingdom to save." The narrator declared.

"Not to mention a king and queen to rescue!" Fez added.

"Quite right, brave young Fez," The narrator told him. "Allow me to help get you there."

"Right on, narrator dude!" Fez laughed as he fist-bumped the air. "They'll probably write songs and stories all about us!"

"Maybe even an underrated cartoon series on a high cable station." The narrator added.

"Wait, what?" Fez then asked.

"Never mind that!" The narrator replied. "Off to the castle of Udrogoth!"

"BAJABBERS!" Everyone exclaimed triumphantly.

"And so, the brave group went straight back home to confront the villains," The narrator narrated. "I can tell that this will be a wonderful adventure. Though before Candy could go any further, she felt she needed some extra support from a very special friend."

"Should I?" Candy asked. "I mean, is he ever really helpful?"

"Well, he was your best friend when you were a little girl," The narrator replied. "Plus he, along with Faffy and Lula saved you from Ned Frischman's GameGuy takeover."

"Yeah, that's true..." Candy sighed before looking over. "Guys, wait for me. I will be right back. I have to have a talk with an old friend."

"Alright..." Ed replied.

* * *

"Candy soon rushed over to the stables to see her very dear and best friend from young princesshood: Twinkle the Marvel Horse!" The narrator proclaimed as Candy did as the narrator informed us that she did.

"Okay, Twinkle, I don't know what much you can do, but you have to help us save Udrogoth." Candy told her horse.

"I can't," Twinkle replied. "Those new people that moved into the castle promised to take me to a field trip to the glue factory. At least somebody cares about me and takes me places."

"You know what happens to horses at the glue factory, right?" Candy asked. "They get MADE _INTO_ GLUE! Why do you think every horse that goes inside **NEVER COMES OUT?!** "

"I thought maybe they win a spa or cruise trip somewhere," Twinkle replied. "It would be nice to have a special vacation like that. You never even brush my mane anymore or ask me how I feel like I'm some neglected family mule. No one cares about me, they think to mock and belittle Twinkle the Marvel horse, do they? Well, it is they! _They_ will suffer!"

"Twinkle, I'm sorry I outgrew you, but I promise whatever they told you is not true and I love you and junk!" Candy promised her horse. "Please, help me and I'll show you that I really do care about you."

"I want to believe you, I feel like I can't, but we must go now." Twinkle replied.

"And so, Candy flew off with her horse to go and help the others as the battle for Udrogoth was now beginning which would surely be a battle to remember, especially for Glimia and Throtkar who would be impressed and very proud of their only children." The narrator soon continued as Twinkle flew with Candy, despite not being a pegasus with wings to go back to the others.

"Sometimes you gotta just roll with these sorts of things," shrugged Eddy, reading the upper text. "Now time to get this show on the road!"

"Onwards!" Oswidge called out. "I may be a lousy wizard, but I'm not gonna let Malsquando get the best of me or my family and that is that!"

* * *

And so, they once more continued their trek back to Udrogoth, which, thanks to the narrator, took sufficiently less time than one would expect! Chuckles grinned as he relished in victory, especially with having a fully stocked fridge which seemed to almost get empty every time he would try to check it for more food, like a modern viewer checking their device to see if their favorite social media site would change every five minutes.

"Okay, this is pretty sweet!" Chuckles proclaimed. "Could things get any better than _this_?!"

"Attention, Chuckles!" Dave announced. "I've returned with my friends and family to beat you!"

"Of course, that's what I was missing," Chuckles smirked. "The utter destruction of my arch-nemesis!"

"I'm not running and hiding this time," Dave glared. "This time you will surrender to me!"

"Oh, there's a laugh!" Chuckles replied. "You may have thwarted me and the other villains bunches of times, but we all know that you're just a big fat coward deep down! Even without that Red Sweater of Courage you once had."

"I don't need any sweater!" Dave proclaimed, spinning Lula as he stood firmly. "This time, I intend to save my parents and my home by any means necessary!"

"Very well, Dave the Barbarian," Chuckles smirked. "We shall see what you're made of," he then looked to the side a bit. "This should be very good and easy, especially with how worthless those muscles of his are like some blonde bimbo muscleman with the brain the size of half of a pea."

A note then came up which said: For you younger readers who don't know, he's talking about Johnny Bravo and not the one who came from Greg Brady.

"Kick his can, David!" Lula told her barbarian wielder. "I know you can do it."

"You know something, Lula? I know I can do it too!" Dave replied bravely.

Chuckles beat his chest with all four of his arms before he lunged at Dave, roaring with fury. Dave took a stance, and lunged at Chuckles, sword at the ready... And the final clash had begun!


	6. Chapter 6

"Come and get some, Bacon Breath!" Lula glared as Dave used her with much gusto.

"GET DESTROYED!" Chuckles yelled as he fought back against Dave and Lula.

"Time to help Dave out!" Oswidge declared as he and the others joined the fight.

"Not so fast!" Malsquando declared as he and the other villains stood behind Chuckles. "You still gotta Mambo with _us_!"

"All right then," Oswidge glared at his old sorcery school friend. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You always were such a sore loser," Malsquando smirked. "But I guess that's what you get for coming to Sorcery School with no sorcerer experience. I might even be better than Master Yen Sid himself."

" _Someone's_ getting arrogant!" Oswidge exclaimed as he and Malsquando engaged in a good old-fashioned magical energy beam struggle.

"You always were a square!" Malsquando smirked.

"At least I have a good heart and a family to take care of!" Oswidge glared as they had a magical duel.

Quosmir attempted to flatten Eddy, but he turned his hand into a mace-ball and bludgeoned him in the head. Queen Zonthara laughed as she surrounded Angelica and Kimiko.

"Tell me, do you like fire?" Kimiko smirked at the evil queen.

"What do you mean by that?" Queen Zonthara asked like it was a stupid question.

"Get ready for some Dragon Fire," Kimiko grinned as she decided to use her special Xiaolin ability. "Wudai Warrior, **FIRE!!** " she shouted, casting her hands out and launching a massive fireball.

Queen Zonthara looked wide-eyed as she attempted to dodge the fireball.

"It ain't gonna be that easy!" Kimiko told her as she fired with no restraint.

Queen Zonthara ducked, bobbed and weaved, until she threw out her back, leaving her susceptible to Kimiko's fireball attack that time.

"Got ya!" Kimiko smirked.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I could try, I guess." Kimiko shrugged at the princess.

"Good enough for me." Angelica beamed.

* * *

Belladonna was battling with Ed and Candy, who had Faffy and Twinkle to back them up.

"Is that little pony really the best you got?" she smirked.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Ed glared. "Especially with tormenting poor Angelica!"

"I thought _this_ one was your girlfriend." Belladonna smirked, referring to Candy.

"That may be so, but Angelica is important to Eddy, so she's important to me too!" Ed glared.

"And I'm a Power Warrior Princess now!" Candy added. "You'll have to answer to us, Miss Dark Queen!"

Faffy hiccuped a few times before horking lightning at Belladonna, keeping her from going into tornado mode and giving Candy the opportunity to knock her off-balance.

"I'm going in." Candy said to herself as she soon dashed towards The Dark Queen.

Faffy growled and glared at Belladonna.

"I will not be thwarted by a pathetic, puny dragon!" Belladonna glared as Candy slid right behind her.

Candy then kicked her legs against Belladonna to overthrow her on the spot. 

The evil queen was knocked down by the force of the kick, and glared up at Candy. "How... How could I lose to _you_?!" she asked. "You're just some spoiled, stuck-up royal brat..."

"That may be so, but I'm also a butt-kicker and that means I'll kick yours if you dare to cross me!" Candy glared. "There's a lot more to me than meets the eye."

"Damn... It..!" Belladonna scowled before she fell unconscious.

"Wow, Candy, that was awesome." Ed smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey, I may be a princess, but I get business done," Candy replied. "...As long as there isn't a fashion emergency on the line."

"I helped out?" Twinkle asked.

"You helped, Twinkle," Candy smiled at her horse. "I'm very proud of you."

"...This must be what joy feels like..." Twinkle exclaimed, cracking a smile onto his muzzle.

The others gasped as Twinkle grinned as he seemed to smile for the first time in years.

"Oh, Twinkle." Candy cooed as she hugged her horse with pride.

Everyone smiled at that as Dave continued his climactic battle against Chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Irmaplotz snuck over to the prison bubble to free the King and Queen. Throtkar and Glimia looked very depressed over their prison state just as they came home to their loving family.

"Pardon me, Your Highnesses," Princess Irmaplotz quietly told the King and Queen of Udrogoth. "I'll get you out of here."

"You?" Glimia asked. "Aren't you that evil princess?"

"Eh, only 50% evil, formerly anyway since I take after my father," Princess Irmaplotz shrugged as she came to save them. "But I promise that you can trust me."

Throtkar and Glimia glanced at each other and looked back to Irmaplotz as she began to cast a spell to undo the prison bubble.

"Oof!" The King and Queen grunted as they fell.

Princess Irmaplotz then came to help them up to their feet.

"Thank you... Uh... I'm sorry, what was it?" Throtkar asked.

"Irmaplotz," The former evil princess replied. "And you're welcome, Your Majesty."

They rushed outside, but were blocked by Ned Frischman's exo-suit. "Not so fast, simpletons!" he bellowed. "You are but insects compared to my technological might!"

"Aw, man, it's that giant nerd!" Irmaplotz complained.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ned glared. "But not for long! You will bow before me and know what's up, especially with my powers and knowledge from the distant future!"

Throtkar just rolled his eyes and rammed straight into the left leg of the exo-suit.

"You massive muttonhead! You're wrecking my power suit!" Ned exclaimed. "Ai-yi-yi-yi! This doesn't look good!!"

"Oh, sorry, did I do that?" Throtkar smirked.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Ned cried out. "Your son may had beaten me a couple of times, but I won't rest until your entire family is destroyed and under _my_ ruling!"

"I'm afraid your time is up, Mr. Frischman." Glimia glared.

"No! You're not supposed to beat me!" Ned yelled as a time portal appeared behind him. "I was supposed to WIN...!" he shouted as it dragged him inside before closing shut.

"That guy is seriously one of our children's worst enemies?" Throtkar asked.

"Yep." Irmaplotz replied.

"We should've come home sooner." Glimia remarked.

"Better late than never." Irmaplotz shrugged as they went outside to bear witness to the battle.

Throtkar and Glimia looked very impressed and proud to see Dave using his full potential with Lula as his sword as he began to truly act like a real barbarian hero.

"Did I do a good job?" Fez asked his best friend.

"You did great," Fang smiled as she brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "You're a good friend, Fez!"

"Gah! My spleen..." Fez grunted as that hug was a little too tight before looking over. "Your brother is amazing though."

* * *

"This is it, Dave; the ultimate battle, and I'm seconds from my ultimate triumph!" Chuckles laughed. "Sure, you got a little better, but it won't save you!"

"I won't give up for what I believe in and stand for!" Dave proclaimed. "You will step down!"

"Not until you bow down to me and accept your fate with your pathetic family!" Chuckles grinned wickedly.

"NEVER!" Dave shouted, raising Lula to the sky. "By the power of Udrogoth... **I HAVE THE POWER!!** "

Lightning illuminated Lula's blade before Dave swung the sword down and sliced off the chain securing Chuckles' amulet.

"Hey!" Chuckles yelled out.

The amulet soon went flying and landed far from them. Chuckles looked around and soon made a run for it. However, moments before he could reach for it as he looked hopeful, Throkar's foot came down and stomped on the amulet, shattering it into pieces.

"No...!" Chuckles screamed as his eyes returned to normal... Then, he lost his second pair of arms, along with his muscle mass. Finally, he was reduced back to his normal form. "Oh, my little piggy dreams...!" he groaned.

"You're a bit cute this way." Glimia remarked.

" _CUTE_?!" Chuckles glared. "I am not cute, madame! I am a dark lord!"

"Not anymore you aren't." Throtkar glared back.

"Yeah; all your power is gone." Dave replied.

Chuckles tried to do any sort of evil magic, any kind at all, but he found that he was utterly magic-free. "No... NO!" The piggy cried out. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"David, that was very impressive." Throtkar beamed at his son.

"Thanks, Dad," Dave smiled. "I'm glad that you and Mom are okay now."

"Yes, thanks to your little girlfriend." Glimia smiled back.

Dave and Irmaplotz blushed at that.

"This isn't over!" Chuckles snapped. "I'll have my revenge! One day, you'll regret ever underestimating _me_!"

The Eds soon surrounded the pig.

"And what do you three rejects want?" Chuckles glared at them.

"Dave, you mind if we take care of this swine for ya?" Ed asked.

"Not all, my friends," Dave replied. "Go right ahead."

"All right, boys, let's dispose of this pig!" Eddy smirked.

"Can do, Eddy!" Ed winked.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Double D agreed.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the boys had constructed a massive slingshot, and strapped Chuckles to it, aiming it far, far away from Udregoth. Even if Chuckles survived the landing, he'd never return to Udrogoth any time soon.

"Ready... Aim... **FIRE!!** " Eddy yelled, and the three boys cut the rope, launching Chuckles into the air.

Chuckles yelled as he was flying through the air at that.

"And so, The Dark Lord: Chuckles, the Silly Piggy, was finally defeated with the help of Dave, Fang, and Candy's friends who were also BattleToads," The narrator narrated as Chuckles's screaming faded from the narrator's reveal. "It would seem very unilkely that anybody would ever have to worry about him again, as well as the other villains who had come to destroy the royal family, but this would never be with the power of friendship, teamwork, and family."

"And, King Throtkar and Queen Glimia once again took charge of Udrogoth, so Candy wouldn't have to be in charge of things anymore!" added Fez. "But then again, one can't help but wonder what happened to her so-called 'friends'."

"Well said, Fez," The narrator said. "You might make a fine narrator someday."

"Aw, shucks!" Fez beamed and blushed, shuffling his feet a bit. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Dinky and Cheezette were having a shopping spree at the Mall together, being typical teenage girls and spending their time there, shopping as much as possible, with little to no concern for their friend, Candy.

"Well, I'm back," Candy said, cracking her knuckles as she arrived. "Not that you two care."

"Oh! Candy..." Dinky said. "We were just talking about you."

"I'm sure that you were," Candy glared. "My so-called best friends."

"Hey, we are your best friends!" Cheezette defended. "We've always been there for you!"

"Right, how could I forget when you were there for me when my family and I were exiled from our own kingdom?" Candy replied sarcastically. "Oh, wait... You _weren't_! You two just ran off and ditched me! Friends are supposed to have each other's backs!"

"We do though!" Dinky and Cheezette defended.

"We came to your one sleepover where we talked about The Backstreet Minstrels." Dinky reminded.

"Then you ran away and went back home after Fang crashed it," Candy replied. "Yes, it was rude of her, but you didn't have to ditch me at home! Honestly, it's like every time you're around me, you always ditch me shortly after. Sometimes I wonder if you guys are _really_ my friends."

"Come on, Candy, we've known each other for a long time!" Dinky cried out. "Didn't I invite you over to my castle and we hung out until my castle ghost rudely interrupted us?"

"Chyeah!" Candy rolled her eyes. "Then you made fun of me and laughed at me because I didn't have a castle ghost of my own."

"Dinky, you're a terrible friend!" Cheezette scolded.

"So are you, Cheezy," Candy told her other friend. "You can say we're friends or whatever your mind deludes you to believe, but as of right now, I'm not going to be friends with you two ever again!" And she stomped off, leaving the two lousy excuses for friends behind. Yes, sir, things in Udrogoth were certainly changing for the better.

"Well, who needs her anyway?" Dinky scoffed as she walked off with Cheezette.

"Let's find some new friend," Cheezette replied. "Maybe that one Troll girl, I bet _she_ doesn't have any other options for friends."

"Uh, Candy?" asked Ed. "If you wanted, you _could_ come back to Peach Creek with us."

"Yeah?" Candy replied.

"If you want," Ed smiled. "It'd be nice to have you."

"I quite like it myself, especially since I get to be with Eddy." Angelica added as she hugged her boyfriend proudly.

"Hmm... I guess that would be nice..." Candy had to admit.

"So... Whaddyou say?" asked Ed, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Well... Sure, Ed!" Candy said with a beam. "I'd love to come stay in your kingdom with you."

"Eh, it's not really a kingdom, but that's great." Eddy grinned happily for Ed.

* * *

So, the others chose to stay in Udrogoth to hold down the fort while Candy went with her new friends back to the present-day suburbs. At long last, there would be peace in the kingdom.

"It's a bit sad for Candy to leave the nest, but I know that Ed boy will keep a good eye on her," Throtkar remarked. "He seems like a nice, fine, young man."

"I'm so glad you think so, dear," Glimia smiled as she hugged him as they sat in the throne room. "It's so good to be home."

"And it's great having you guys home!" exclaimed Dave, who, while he'd become better at being a barbarian, decided to put that on hold so he and Irmaplotz could go into business together and rekindle their relationship... This time, accepting each other for who they are.

"It is nice to have you back," Irmaplotz said. "Fighting evil away from home must've been so rough."

"Oh, it was," Glimia nodded. "Especially for being away from home for oh-so-long."

"Sometimes I wish we could've taken the children with us, but who would run the kingdom for us in our absence?" Throtkar added.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," Glimia replied. "This is just how things were meant to be."

"Yes, my dear, I suppose that's true." Throtkar nodded.

Fang growled as she began to bite the heads off of some bugs, though on purpose.

"Fang! Don't bite the heads off of those bugs!" Glimia scolded.

"Sorry, Mom!" Fang smiled.

Otherwise, things had never been better in the kingdom of Udrogoth, especially since most of the menaces that plagued the land had been soundly thrashed. One had to wonder what Candy was possibly doing right now as the king and queen gave their blessing to Ed and allowed her to stay in Peach Creek with him.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's good to be home." Ed smiled at Candy.

"It'll be different, but something tells me I might like it here better." Candy smiled back.

"You said a mouthful," Eddy remarked. "And speaking of mouthfuls, we should go get a hot dog or somethin'. This whole escapade has left me seriously starved!"

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry too," Double D added. "Let's eat."

"Good enough for me!" Ed smiled at his friends and girlfriend.

They soon walked off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Guys, I dunno about you, but sometimes I have these bad dreams that... That I go back to how I was before we met Professor Byrd and Princess Angelica..." Ed said to his friends.

"You mean how you were pretty much background filler for saying random stuff like how much you love chickens, gravy, or buttered toast and pretty much brain dead?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah!" Ed replied. "I don't wanna go back to that life."

"I kinda know what'cha mean," Eddy shivered. "I get dreams like that where I turn back into a money-hungry jerkweed who only cares about himself."

"Sometimes I dream that I'm, well, more or less the same person, but nobody listens to me whenever I have to say something important," Double D sulked. "No one pays attention to the smart people."

"Huh? You say something, Double D?" Candy asked.

"That stings, Candy." Double D complained.

"Sorry, I was just kidding, no harm done," Candy giggled a bit to show that it was just a joke. "But yeah... I guess because everybody else wants to have a good time and doesn't want their fun spoiled because of facts or something lazy like that."

"If they don't wanna listen, it's their loss," Ed shrugged as he rummaged through the freezer for hot dogs. "I guess the best we can do is try to be the people we are now, and never look back on what we once were."

" **ED!** " A voice yelled out.

"Speaking of which..." Ed mumbled.

"You have to leave the kitchen." Sarah glared.

"Why, Sarah?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Because Jimmy is coming over and we're gonna play 'Chuck E. Cheese', so I need the kitchen to make pizzas and have a band!" Sarah glared. "Get moving or I'm telling Mom that you hit me!"

Ed blinked, looking disinterested. "...Sorry, I must've missed the part where that's _my_ problem," he retorted. "Besides, my girlfriend, my pals and I are hungry; we were here first, not to mention born first... And third, I'm _bigger_ than you!" he roared, sending her flying out of the kitchen.

"As I said before... I take back everything I ever said bad about Fang." Candy said softly.

Eddy and Double D had a good chuckle about that.

"Now then," Ed smiled. "Hot dogs?"

"Yeah!" Eddy and Double D cheered.

And so, they sat down to enjoy their hot dogs as things wrapped up nicely for all of them, except for maybe Sarah of course who ran off to tell her parents about what just happened, but their father was too busy with the TV and their mother was on the phone with a friend. All in all, it was a truly delightful Ed-venture.

Bajabbers! That's The End


End file.
